


The Rest Remains to be Seen

by flamboyant_moriarty



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyant_moriarty/pseuds/flamboyant_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How two teenagers curiosity with the drug "Seahorse Blood" irrevocably changed their lives and the generations after because of the consequences brought on by one split second decision. Just how much of society is changed by that one decision however, remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Days of Normalicy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Enfants des Misérables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712199) by [Hannabeth8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8). 



> This series I am writing is based off of the Mpreg ideas created by Hannabeth8 in her numerous fanfics. I would highly recommend reading them if you enjoyed this series. For the people that were sent here from Hannabeth8 thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Also since ao3 is a fanfic writing website I need to decide on a fandom to add into this story. There might even be multiple fandoms represented in this story if I get enough good ideas of shows/movies/books I've seen. Any suggestions leave a comment. Feel free to leave any questions as well if you were confused or if you have any tips to make this writing read more smoothly.

The woman studied Nico’s eyes intently. They had gone through so much together  
“I love you baby, I always will” Nico said as he grazed his fingers lightly across Julia’s cheek.  
Julia’s face reddened, whether from anger or from the rush his touch brought her she couldn’t tell. Rather she couldn’t tell which one was the predominant emotion.  
He leaned toward Julia’s face for a kiss and in a blur Julia smacked Nico, expressing all the emotions she could never put into words  
“Don’t touch me like I know you want to touch Fernando!”  
As they both began to cry frustrated tears of lost love a man entered through the door that was partially opened.  
“Hello Nico. It has been awhile” The perfectly dressed and stylish Fernando walked in calmly like he owned the place, oozing confidence. No strand of his perfectly coifed hair was out of place as he grabbed Nico firmly on the ass and----

“Jesus Christ Allison why do you want to watch this gay crap?” Nick said as he punched the off button on the tv.

“It’s not crap Nick it’s a soap opera! There has to be some sort of drama. Don’t take everything like a personal attack on your masculinity.” Allison replied jokingly, rolling her eyes as she turned the television back on to watch the love triangle between Nico, Fernando and Julia unfold. 

Nick watched as his girlfriend’s attention left him. He was the star football player at their high school, the all-American quarterback! He deserved more respect from his woman than this! But he held his temper. He kept her for her looks and to keep appearances up. No male athlete would be caught dead without a date to prom and Nick intended to keep the perky blond cheer captain all to himself. If that meant watching “The Seahorse Saga” with her so be it. He could barely stand watching the show but if it meant keeping Allison around it was one sacrifice he had to take.

He started smoking a joint, passing it to Allison as an apology for turning off the television earlier. She smirked and deeply inhaled as an acceptance. They began to snuggle and after a while longer with the drugs it had turned quickly into something that would make Nico and Fernando blush. As the high from the drugs and the sex enveloped both their bodies they could hardly know that this would later become the turning point in their lives. That at this moment Nick’s drug hazed brain was forming an idea, an idea that had to happen all because he wanted a little more fun.

Chapter 2  
The couple soon found themselves in Allison’s bedroom again a few days after the fun with Nico and Fernando. The blue curtains were closed as they always were when they were going to start their… extra-curricular activities. Most of the time they started with a new street drug or a new dosage of some of the old stuff. Or they just got a little kinky when the moment seemed right, anything to keep the sex fresh and unique each time. Allison squirmed in anticipation, awaiting her new fix that only a true partier and druggie can understand.

“I got something new this time Allison! I think you’ll like this one!” Nick said excitedly, opening up the bag it was stashed in. He reached into the bag and revealed two small vials filled with a sort of cloudy liquid.

Allison began to examine the vials. “Ocean’s Desire?” She asked pointing at the label. “But…?” Ocean’s Desire was the American company that dispersed seahorse blood. It had many uses but one of the most famous reasons was for giving homosexual couples a way to have biological children. Thus shows like “The Seahorse Saga” were born, spun into being by the hype the media had been giving it recently. Seahorse blood had fallen out of the public eye since it had been considered taboo for a number of years. Within the last few years however the general public opinion had begun to sway so the drug and after effects of it could be talked about freely. Scientists began to preform experiments on the drug since the public wanted to know some of the more unknown side effects of the taboo drug. Not much about the mysterious drug had been learned at that point except that it was a highly potent aphrodisiac. It drove the users sex urges into a state of animalistic lust but scientists still didn’t exactly know the length of time it took for the lust to wear off. It seemed to be different for each individual user of the drug. It hadn’t been used for recreational purposes but Nick and Allison were into trying new things. Why not try a drug just to see if it would give you a new high and to see what sort of affect it would have on their bodies unknown side effects be damned.

Allison looked skeptically at the cloudy mixture but give Nick’s his after he reached his hand out for it. Nick grabbed the vial and flipped off the cork with ease in one swift movement.

“A toast!” Nick exclaimed raising his vial slightly. “To many years to come!” He continued as his free hand slowly roamed around her waist line. They both gazed into each other’s eyes one last time. They simultaneously took their shot from the vial and with that they both plunged off the cliff into the beyond. They had passed the point of no return and their lives were to be irrevocably changed from that point forward.

Chap 3  
At the same time that Nick and Allison were having the time of their lives in another street, in another corner of the town there was a man. This solitary man, christened Isaac by his parents, lived alone in a small flat. The size of the flat was perfect for the man since he only shared it with a chubby cat name Wrigley. Sometimes the man felt like he needed to find a human companion to live with him but he knew because of his circumstances that was highly unlikely. He sighed a sigh of discontentment but picked up Wrigs to help alleviate the loneliness. 

The man flopped onto his recliner chair and turned on the tv to the news. The newscaster was talking about Ocean’s Desire and seahorse blood like they seemed to talk about every day now. He sighed again, showing his discomfort of the sort of thinly veiled prejudiced comments the newscaster was making while he was interviewing one of the “expert” doctors. His left hand began to idly trace the unnatural purplish mark just below his right shoulder. It had the brightness of a gem, the color of an amethyst to be exact.

You see, this man was a seahorse child. And he bore the mark that all of his kind had to bear, the color of your birth stone on your upper arm just below the shoulder. The man continued to idly trace the outline of the mark, a habit he started as a child to show his anxiousness. His kind had started to attract too much attention. Soon something was going to happen that would change the public’s opinion on them even more drastically than it had changed in the recent years. Although it had started to become more acceptable to hear about people admitting openly that they were seahorse children there was still some prejudice toward his kind. In this man’s opinion seahorse children were only becoming popular as a sort of curiosity. Made from a sexual encounter from a same sex couple with the help of a drug it was a miracle birth!

Some people made it seem like a blessing but it was more of curse. The man glanced over to the picture hanging on the wall wistfully. It was a photograph of Isaac when he was a child of 10 framed by two middle aged men. The man on the left looked to be in his mid to late 40’s and was bald with no facial hair which would have made him look hard and stern if not for the crow’s feet in his eyes, the warm glowing smile and the glistening blue eyes. It was obvious that the man on the right was a quite a few years younger than the man on the left but the love shared between the two was obvious. The man on the right had shoulder length wavy black hair with piercing green eyes.

The two men were Isaac’s papa and pama respectfully. The bald man, the papa’s, name was Winston and the younger man’s name was Geoffrey. The picture had been taken fifteen years ago on Winston’s and Geoffrey’s anniversary of meeting each other, what they classified as their marriage. The two of them did not feel that they needed a piece of paper to tell others that they loved each other.

It had been years since the incident but the pain was still raw to the lonely man in the chair. The little family had been so happy then, so blissfully unaware of the judgment from the neighbors, coworkers and in Isaac’s case schoolmates. The thoughts of other people didn’t seem to matter when they had each other. Isaac tried not to dwell on the past though. Better to dwell on the future he had begun to create for himself in this new town in California. He recently had got a job at a local high school in the same town he had taken up residence. Just to be on the safe side he would have to hide his seahorse mark with makeup. He didn’t want anyone to judge him differently because he was a biological child of two men.

Isaac changed the channel to a popular crime show to take his mind off of how nervous he was feeling about his first day on the job in only three days. Life was about to change whether for better or worse. He was diving into the mystery of a new experience and he hoped nothing would remind him of his troubled past.


	2. Highway to (your own personal) Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Nick begin to realize that what they tried in the name of "a fun time" has become a serious hassle. It needs to be handled, pronto.

Chap 4  
“First day of classes!” one of the numerous nervous freshman said as they passed by Nick, Allison and they rest of their group of friends. 

“Last first day of classes for us in this hell hole!” Nick added cheerfully to the group. His eyes soon caught the attention of one of his fellow football player’s and Nick’s face dropped as he fought to contain the sudden bulge in his pants. Must be some side effects of the seahorse blood I had a few days ago Nick thought to himself. He sighed almost inaudibly. The urges have been getting much more frequent and for a longer duration mostly when he noticed another guy. Sometimes he even caught himself checking out other guys and (he hated to admit it) almost enjoyed the casual act of lust that caused his mind to wander to certain scenarios that had become his habit in the last few days.

“What you scared of the real world Nick?” One of his other friends commented jokingly, knocking his shoulder a little since he noticed that Nick’s facial expression had suddenly changed. 

The jolt to the shoulder snapped Nick out of a very pleasurable daydream he had started to concoct starring him and some scantily clad members of the football team. He tried to pass off a reassuring smile to his friends that wouldn’t look too fake (he hoped). Hopefully the rest of the day isn’t like this. This will literally become my own personal hell hole if this continues… 

As the school day began unbeknownst to Nick, Allison too was experiencing the powerful side effects of the seahorse blood. One way or another she found each girl she locked eyes with attractive and had to fight the very real urge to not rip of everyone’s clothes immediately. Sitting in a classroom was pure torture especially with the boring first day of school lectures. There was literally nothing useful to lean to try and distract her mind. Each small fidget of someone’s pen close to their mouth was enough to send her lady parts aching and burning with desire. Men she would have normally found extremely attractive (like the new teacher with the curly black hair Mr. Smythe) meant nothing to her now.

Allison moaned softly, fidgeting trying to alleviate the frustration if only for a moment. The girl sitting next to her looked across the aisle and quietly whispered, “Are you okay Allison?” 

Ahhhhh. That soft whispering was enough to almost push her over the limit of her control. It also didn’t help that the girl was cute, in an almost petite and doll like way. And her eyes ohh her eyes. Stunning. Her lips formed a perfect ‘o’ as she went to ask another question regarding Allison’s health. Her face was almost childlike, full of innocence, unaware of how close she was to being violated, right here in this classroom. 

She was totally adorable. She was the one. She was the one that was going to break Allison.  
Allison began to move her arm closer to the girl’s wanting to touch this forbidden statue of a girl. She would be so… soft so… fragile.

Thankfully the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The doll like girl ran out of the room in a flurry but not without giving Allison one last curious (suggestive?) glance. As Allison collected both her state of mind and her belongings she knew she couldn’t deal with another day like the one today. She wouldn’t be able to contain herself. Something had to give. Tonight.

Chapter 5  
After school ended Allison and Nick met up in front of the school gates like they normally did after and before school. They started walking home like normal but they both knew something was off. They were both feeling… different ever since they took the seahorse blood and instead of the high coming down like it should have been, the feeling that came from the drug instead seemed to be escalating.

“I don’t know how much longer I can go like this Nick,” Allison said forlornly. “I mean I was this close to tackling a girl in history class and making out with her…who knows where it would have ended up!”

Nick looked away from Allison, not wanting to admit that he too felt these feelings toward the guys he met during the school day.

As they both continued the trek home Nick began to think about the feelings he experienced that day as well. There was one guy in particular, Matt, who he felt like he had to maul and make out to like Allison had to this girl. Matt was “out of the closet” which sometimes made it awkward during football practices when they were all changing but the guys had gotten used to it by now and were surprisingly cool with it. Matt had made it clear from the beginning that he wasn’t going to flirt or look at any of the players in a checking out manner unless he knew they were 100% interested and serious. 

It wouldn’t be hard to convince him to fuck me Nick thought lustfully, He blushed at what his mind was conjuring up, which Allison noticed. She sighed and continued the conversation.

“I think…I think we should…” She screwed up her face not wanting to say it but knowing it had to be said and not knowing how to word this foreign idea. “Maybe we should… take a break from each other? Maybe…explore these feelings we have with other people?” She looked up as him and they stopped walking, forgetting where they had to go to in this moment. 

Allison continued more in rush than before, “I’ve heard that once you’ve had sex with someone after you take seahorse blood the feeling goes away…It obviously didn’t work when we did it right after… but maybe with….?” She didn’t finish the sentence knowing that Nick would understand what she was trying to say

Nick locked eyes with her, knowing what she said was true but not wanting it to be. He stuttered something of the affirmative which caused Allison to smile, reaching her hand tentatively toward his hand and they began to walk down the cracked sidewalk again. The thoughts in Nick’s head began to race however. What would my family think? What would my friends think? He thought. He had built up this persona of being a tough guy but if he did what Allison proposed for him to do… His palms started sweating with those anxious thoughts. But he knew soon this feeling wouldn’t be contained for long… Maybe he would pretend to be drunk during the act? 

Either way he knew that it wouldn’t come in between his and Allison’s relationship. For all the selfish reasons he decided to go out with her in the first place he honestly truly did love her. He couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t be his side, holding his hand like she was now and being with him through all the stupid stuff he did. 

As they found their way back to Allison’s house Nick took both of her hips and looked into her eyes.

“I’ll come back to you after what all needs to happen. Will you promise to wait for me?”  
She looked into his eyes, reached her hands around his neck and gave a long passionate kiss, giving him all the answer he needed.

“We should give each other a few weeks apart… then everything will be back as normal!” She smiled, diffusing the seriousness in the air, adding, “And now we know to never ever try that drug again” She said laughing a little.

After they said their good-byes Nick continued the walk to his house, thinking of how he was going to get Matt to come over. It had to be soon he knew that… and he had to make it obvious to Matt that he wasn’t just asking him as a joke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. If you liked it, have any predictions for what is going to happen or any constructive criticism feel free to add it in the comments or send me a message.


	3. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to another character, the first from another universe but at Isaac's expense. (Of which there will be many I'm sure). A bit more is revealed about Isaac but what will become of him and this caped figure?

Chapter Six

_Well, the first day of school actually went decently_ Isaac thought _definitely different than the previous job._

 

His previous job had been working with an archeology team. He specialized in the history of seahorse blood, how, why and when humankind created such a drug and how cat’s paw too branched off from it. He had loved his former job but… something had come up.

 

Instead of driving straight home to the practically empty house he took a detour. It lead to a spot he had found with his previous job on one of the digs, a cave entrance that was hidden onto the cliff face. The way to get into the entrance was to either grapple down the cliff with a rope from the top or to climb the rocky edges from the beach below. Not many people visited this particular secret cave since it was snuggled and hidden away between an out crop of rock.

 

As he parked the car as close as he could under the cliff’s entrance he started to climb the cliff face only with climbing gloves with better grip and shoes specifically made for climbing cliffs, otherwise regular workout clothes was the uniform of choice which he conveniently had stashed in the back seat of his trunk. He decided to climb the cliff wall on an unknown path he had never gone on before for the challenge.

 

Halfway up to the cave he intended to explore instead of another knobbly rock for his hand to grip his hand instead felt empty air. Pulling himself up to where his hand was, his head reached the mouth of this new cave.

 

_Might as well explore this too_ he thought. There was still plenty of day light so he could make his way back down and possibly explore the original cave, and he had brought plenty of emergency supplies in his pockets in case he accidently found himself stuck.

 

He pulled himself all the way up through the lip of the cave and set out to explore. This cave was smaller than the original cave he wanted to visit again but it looked to be better preserved than that one. There was the graffiti from the punk kids of course but that didn’t go on for long, probably because of the deepening pools of water and tighter spaces. There was hardly enough room for one man let along a few teenagers with bags full of spray paint cans in the tunnel he was in after all.

 

Soon enough the symbols and art from ancient civilizations started showing up once he got to the next dry room within the cave. There was still graffiti and other designs but every once in a while an old letter from a long dead language was still able to be seen.

 

He saw a lot of signs that he knew referenced “chaos”, “power”, “darkness”, “might” and the like. Typical writings before the world started turning into villages and started settling down. Something seemed slightly off in this cave than in others he had explored previously in excavation sites. There seemed to be a higher rate for a swirly symbol that looked suspiciously like a seahorse. Isaac leaned against the wall of the cave to better inspect the mark but suddenly the wall gave way!

 

Isaac landed in the pile of rubble, thanking God that more of the roof hadn’t collapsed as well. He decided that the safest course of action was to head back down to his car, he didn’t want to push his luck too far without a partner to help him.

 

But what he saw when he looked up filled him with astonishment. Inside were the most preserved pictures, symbols and drawings from caves he had seen in this area. But before he could take a close look at the humans on the wall he was astonished to find that there was another living, breathing man in that room.

 

The man had longish straight black hair a little past the shoulders that seemed to somehow slick back with copious amounts of hair product. Even in the almost complete darkness the light from the mysterious man and from Isaac’s flashlight helped show how the green from the other man’s eyes gleamed. The mystery man turned toward Isaac in surprise when he heard the crash from the collapsed wall, wondering how any human could find his secret hideaway. The shock quickly turned to anger however, to Isaac’s horror and the green eyed man walked toward him, loose rocks being thrown every which way, murder in his eyes. Many of the rocks hit Isaac, tearing his clothes and giving him small cuts in bruises on large portions of his skin.

 

Scrambling to get up, questions rushed through Isaac’s mind. _“How did this man (was he even a man? He didn’t seem to be human!) get inside the room? Why had no one found this room before? Why were rocks suddenly moving?!_

 

_And why is this “man” wearing a cape?! Doesn’t he know the summer time was too hot for theatrical clothing!_

 

Unfortunately the reflexes of an archeologist turned high school history teacher weren’t good even if he was still in his prime. Before Isaac could even stand up the caped man threw one of his gloved hands out from underneath his cape and slowly began to raise his arm.

 

As the man rose his arm Isaac felt his mind and body lose control of his muscles and his body began to rise. He couldn’t move, he knew all he could do without the other man’s consent was breathe. Even the slight movement of batting an eyelash was impossible because of the caped man’s undeniable power.

 

As Isaac continued to float in the air the caped man walked toward him slowly and then shot up in the air to meet Isaac at eye level.

 

The now floating man was about to say something, no doubt something villainous in nature, but his eyes looked toward Isaac’s right shoulder. The right sleeve on his shirt had become tattered because of the missile rocks from just a few minutes earlier, causing his vivid purple seahorse mark to be uncovered.

 

The eyes of the villain stayed locked on the mark and Isaac was extremely surprised when the caped man’s whole whole demeanor began to change after that one look. When their eyes next met the caped man looked perplexed and almost apologetic. Suddenly the caped man embraced Isaac, almost with the love and admiration a parent uses with a child. They began their descent back to the cave floor and the caped man dropped Isaac down almost daintily (which was surprising considering all the power and force he had just shown just a few minutes ago).

 

With a smile the caped man finally began to speak, “Hello child of my creation. You are a seahorse child are you not?” Isaac looked at the man with confusion. This man definitely was not either his papa or is pama! What caused this man to change just because he was a seahorse child?

 

The man continued, “I am the creator that you have been looking for, the inventor of the potion that caused you to be brought into being. I am the god of mischief and evil otherwise known as Loki. Glad to make your acquaintance, human seahorse child”

 

Isaac didn’t know what to make of this man, this Loki character. Doesn’t he know that introducing yourself to someone doesn’t make you automatic friends! Especially after you use weird voodoo mind tricks on them! And what does he mean he created seahorse blood? Whoever invented that was long dead, the earliest evidence of seahorse blood being created was sometime around the 5th and 6th century. This guy was obviously some crazed hooligan that knew some sort of magic trick that made it possible for him to believe he could float people. There had to be a logical explanation. And how did he get into this section of the cave anyway?

 

Isaac quickly scanned around for some sort of cave entrance but his plans skid to halt when he saw what was on the walls. He hadn’t got a good view before when he fell through the other wall behind him but now he wished he hadn’t.

 

On the cave walls was a large mural of the caped man in front of him. But Isaac knew the material used for the dye and paint wasn’t fresh or new, it had to be old, around the same time or even older than the symbols he had seen in the other hallway. The unmistakable likeness of the man had in one hand a bowl offered out to the figures representing the ancient people and a curly design of some sort of what could only be a seahorse.

 

The symbol for “god”, “chaos”, “power”, and “birth” were even more prevalent in here but the swirly “seahorse” symbol was vastly in the majority in this room.

 

Isaac looked in awe at the painting then to the man…this being that called himself Loki.

 

Loki smiled then looked at Isaac’s body again, noticing the numerous wounds caused by the abuse from his hands. “Here, let me help you” he said, raising his arms again toward Isaac.

 

Isaac flinched from his memories of what happened before but was soon surrounded by a numbing agent on his wounds that seemed to be coming from Loki’s hands.

Loki began to talk again, “Because of the extravagant amount of wounds you seem to have gotten into because of me, my apologies again, it would be better I you were…how do I say this… _knocked out.”_

 

Before Isaac could utter any words to persuade Loki to stop he could already feel a tingling in his mind taking over his mind, and then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this story as it is being created! If you have any other characters that you would like to see me emerge into this story feel free to send a comment and I will try my best. Any general criticisms, complaints or happy comments feel free to post in the doobily doo below. Adieu for now!


	4. The Action Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison begins to hatch a plan for the mysterious girl in her History class. More is found out about said mysterious girl in History class :D

Chapter 7  
The next day Nick and Allison still hadn’t figured out a plan. Sure they knew which person they wanted to ask… but the asking was the hard part. The each went their separate ways to plan the approach for their specific person.

Allison decided the best way to ask this person was to get them drunk. She didn’t know the girl in her history class at all so if she just so happened to be invited to a party and she just so happened to be given a drink with seahorse blood and Allison and her just so happened to be the room alone together…Things would certainly be looking up for Allison.

Nick on the other hand knew he couldn’t get Matt drunk like that. For one, he knew Matt personally, for Christ’s sake they’ve known each other since elementary school. He would be taking advantage of Matt (everyone knew he couldn’t hold his alcohol very well and got extremely flirtatious to anyone of the male gender when he was drunk). Plus it couldn’t be hidden very well. Everyone would know what went on between them and Nick wanted to keep it on the down low. His confrontation with Matt had to be face to face there was no other way. Although this made it so Nick wasn’t taking advantage of Matt, there really was no way to make the situation not awkward and make it so Matt’s feelings weren’t hurt. This was a dilemma but it couldn’t be helped. They would be leading separate lives after high school anyway what’s with messing up one relationship a few months before then. Nick just needed some time to figure how to say it exactly.

Compared to Nick, Allison knew exactly what she was doing. There was going to be one last big house party to say good bye to summer with a bang. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there and the least she could do was to invite this unknown girl and introduce to the party scene. She would meet more friends that way that was for sure.

~~  
The next day was when the operation had to go down. The second day of classes went smoothly otherwise but Allison barely could contain her anxiety about the situation. Finally the last class of the day began, where Allison would see her target.

 _Oh, this really does sound like something dirty and secretive_ Allison thought. But that was as much as she thought about the morals of the situation. It was something that had to be done and once it was life would go back to being normal.

The bell that signaled the start of class rung… and there was no sign of the mysterious hottie. Allison began to lose hope and began to think up possibilities of what happened. _Maybe she transferred to another history class, maybe she was sick for the day… **or the week. There would be no way to get to know her then!**_

The substitute teacher turned his back for an instant (Wow the new teacher Mr. Smythe was already missing the second day?!) and who would have conveniently snuck in quietly but the girl herself. She took her seat at the at the back of the room next to Allison and smiled, sharing the ninja like moment with her. As the teacher started the lesson the girl started to talk to Allison, surely a good sign that they hit it off with each other well.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself properly, I’m Bryn Gavroche”, she blushed with embarrassment as hint of a French accent became apparent when she said her last name. _Which just made her that much hotte_ r. The girl, Bryn, tried to hide her own embarrassment by blathering and tried to explain. “I moved her earlier this summer…my mom studied French and moved there after university where she met my dad. I was born in Paris you know! But my mom’s parents started having a lot of health problems…and since my dad’s parents traveled a lot they didn’t have any ties to stay in France so they moved here to be closer to them…. And yes I do know French.” She said smiling.

To distract herself from the sudden… desires…she was beginning to have Allison started to strike up a conversation. “What was like growing up there? Do you speak French fluently?”

Bryn answered amiably and they continued the conversation, getting to know each other and completely ignoring the uninteresting history substitute teacher. By the time the class was over they had become quite friendly with each other. Maybe not at the level that Allison wanted yet but being acquaintances was only the first step.

As the students began to file out of the classroom Allison decided to ask Bryn about the most crucial part in her plan.

“So Bryn,” Allison looked over and they made eye contact, Bryn smiled widely and Allison started blushing because of the beautiful happy glow Bryn was exuding which almost caused Allison to lose her cool.

“…There’s this party this weekend at my place. Like an end of summer bash or whatever. One last crazy party to end the summer off. You wanna come? You’d meet a lot more people ya know!” Allison tried to give her most confident and convincing look but Bryn was beginning to look a little nevous.  
“Well…. I don’t know… parties aren’t usually my thing…I—“

“Come on Bryn! It’ll be fun! Let loose a little ya know YOLO,” Allison said, interrupting Bryn fluidly by putting an arm around her waist in a familial way. Bryn and Allison had a chuckle over actually using the word YOLO. …But neither of them took the step away to break the arm that was lightly holding Bryn to Allison’s side, which was a plus in Allison’s book. Allison continued her convincing, “You’ll know me there at least! And what better way is there to meet all the cute boys! Come onnnnn” Allison was pleading now, running out of options. This was her only plan that she had and if she didn’t agree to this… Allison couldn’t think of how much worse her emotions and impulses were going to get….

The French girl’s face debated for a few more seconds, screwing up her face and looking up as she had had her inner struggle. A few seconds later she reluctantly said, “…Well I guess I could go… For a little while at least… Just to meet new people” The rest of Bryn’s hesitations were turned to a deaf ear as all Allison heard was her consent.

She said yes. **_Yes. YES_**

In a few minutes without either of them entirely realizing it they had walked out of the school grounds and stopped at Allison’s house, just a few feet away from where Allison and Nick had parted the day before to think about “The Plan”.

There was a few seconds of awkward pause as Allison remembered what happened yesterday after school with Nick. Allison notices the awkward silence and tried to alleviate it by talking about what was right in front of them.

“Well. This is my house so you know where I live for Friday night…” Allison said meekly as way of explanation.

“…Beautiful” said Bryn staring wide eyed at the house, amazed at the three stories, immaculate statues at the front door and other items that Allison’s parents had put outside to show their economic status.

Allison closed her eyes and pretended that the compliment was for her instead, for her ears only, that it was just the two of them alone in her room and it was Friday night already. She kept that thought with her after she said good-bye to Bryn a few minutes later. Well into the night Allison flashed back to that moment with perfect detail, how Bryn’s short black hair almost glistened into a purple in the bright sun how her flowery dress hugged her figure and would make all the boys take a double glance at her. Although Bryn wasn’t supermodel size and even though her nose was a tad too big for her face, she was beautiful and gorgeous and 100% fabulous. It was these thoughts that Allison kept into her head as the sky darkened and the night closed in and it was these thoughts that kept her mind awake and racing while her body was asleep, imagining all the glory and passion Friday night hopefully turn out to be.


End file.
